Spyro: Lazos desconocidos
by IllusionMaster17
Summary: Después de la derrota del hechicero, todo regresa a la normalidad y Spyro se prepara para retomar su entrenamiento de magia. Hasta que él y Red son llamados para viajar a una isla totalmente desconocida para el mundo, excepto para un único dragón sabio. Mientras investigan la razón de su llamado, Spyro descubrirá que ese lugar desconocido resulta ser más que especial pará el...
1. Prologo

**¡Hola amigos lectores! Este es mi primer fic de Spyro en español (ya que no hay muchos, y además porque ya hice un one-shot en ingles) de la saga original. Espero les guste este fic. :)**

\--

 **Prólogo**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Spyro logró derrotar al hechicero en el reino de las sombras y liberar a los ciudadanos de esa temible dimensión. Afortunadamente no hubo más señales del hechicero lo cual alegro a los habitantes y ahora sabiendo que ya no tenían que temer.

El mes paso volando para Spyro quien estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, hasta que una luz brillante se puso literalmente en frente de él, y a pesar de que Spyro tenía cerrados los ojos sentía la irritación de la luz afectarle.

Tratando de liberarse de la luz dio una vuelta en su cama para quedar boca abajo, pero para su mala suerte la luz aun le molestaba, y siguió rodando hasta que para su mala suerte (otra vez) cayo de cara en el suelo.

"¡Ouch!" Gimió el pequeño dragón mientras se levantaba lentamente y se frotaba la nariz.

Mientras se levantaba adolorido vio como la misma luz se ponía de nuevo en frente de él y esta empezó a hablar "¡Oye Spyro despierta que ya es tarde!"

"Ay Sparx a la próxima usa agua que es menos doloroso…" Replico Spyro "Espera ¿tarde para qué?"

"¡Pues para despedirte de nosotros!"

Spyro de repente abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Olvido que hoy sus amigos se van de nuevo! Se habían quedado con Spyro para ayudar en reparar los desastres del último mes, luego se irían como la última vez.

"¡Mejor me apuro!" Gritó Spyro corriendo fuera de su cuarto y directo al muelle.

"¡Oye espérame!" Le siguió Sparx

 **Mientras en el muelle...**

"Creo que no vendrá" Dijo Hunter, el chita y amigo de Spyro.

"De seguro sigue dormido" Dijo Bianca, la coneja hechicera y también amiga de Spyro, además de ser la novia de Hunter.

"¿Entonces no vendrá a despedirse?" Dijo 9, un mono agente.

"Supongo que no…" Dijo Byrd, un pingüino sargento.

"Bueno mejor nos vamos antes de que el barco zarpe sin nosotros" Sugirió Hunter dándose la vuelta.

Pronto el resto hizo lo mismo y casi estaban listos para irse…

"¡ESPEREN!" Un grito inconfundible se escuchó por la zona, hasta los lugareños se voltearon para ver quien lo produjo.

De repente Spyro llegó al muelle aun con algo de sueño. Sus amigos al verlo se alegraron de que llegara.

"Ya pensaba que no te despedirías" Dijo Hunter sonriendo.

"Sí, es que me quedé dormido gatito" Replicó Spyro algo flojo y sonriente.

"Veo que te está ganando el sueño" Mencionó Bianca.

"Espero que eso no afecte tu entrenamiento, soldado" Dijo Byrd. 9 solo asintió.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Es algo triste que tengan que irse… otra vez" Dijo Spyro mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Descuida, cuando sea vacaciones nos veremos de nuevo. Y espero que no ocurra nada extraño como la última vez" Hunter dijo serio, y algo asustado.

"Espero que no…" Dijo Spyro, pero ahora algo triste.

"¿Spyro qué tienes?" Sparx dijo.

"Bueno… aun me debo despedir de ti"

Spyro se deprimió un poco al saber que Sparx también se iría. Fue algo repentino para Spyro el día que Sparx le dijo eso. Más por el hecho de que eran mejores amigos y siempre estaban juntos.

"No te pongas así Spyro. Recuerda que con tu entrenamiento ya podrás defenderte solo, y yo no estaré desapareciendo constantemente"

"No es eso, es que… ahora sí estaré solo"

Sparx se acercó a Spyro y le dijo "Spyro, has pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de lo que hemos estado juntos. Salvaste a los reinos muchas veces, y te enfrentaste a varios villanos. Si pudiste con eso, puedes con esto también"

Spyro empezó a sonreír por aquellas palabras.

"Además no estarás solo, los dragones sabios te acompañarán. Así que no te preocupes ¿sí?"

Spyro sonriendo dijo "¿Sabes? Extraño tus zumbidos"

Pronto Sparx rio y Spyro igual. El resto veía como ambos amigos reían felices.

"¡Todos a bordo!" Exclamó el capitán

"Bien, ya es hora de irnos. Suerte con tu entrenamiento Spyro" Dijo Bianca sonriendo.

"Y recuerda entrenar mucho pero no demasiado" Dijo Hunter igual.

"Enorgullece a tu raza, y diviértete" Byrd señaló sonriendo.

"Y no te olvides de escribirnos" Dijo 9 con una sonrisa.

"Y recuerda que siempre estaremos apoyándote en todo" Dijo Sparx

"Sí, sí. No se preocupen, estaré bien" Dijo Spyro.

Antes de irse, todos se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

Pronto, el barco se fue zarpando y se alejaba más cada segundo. Spyro se quedó sentado unos minutos en el muelle.

"Tienes muy buenos amigos" Dijo una voz nueva, una que Spyro conocía muy bien.

Spyro se volteó y observo a un alto dragón azul.

"¡Tomas!" Spyro exclamó sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el dojo"

"Vine a acompañarte. Recuerda que tienes entrenamiento, y me propuse a ayudarte" Dijo el dragón sabio. "Y supongo que quieres que te deje descansar un poco mas ¿verdad?"

"Por favor" Dijo Spyro con un ojo cerrado.

"Entonces ve a descansar, cuando te sientas listo encuéntrame en el portal para irnos al dojo" Dijo Tomas señalando el portal.

"Gracias Tomas" Dijo Spyro y con paso acelerado se fue a descansar, sabiendo que no estaría solo…

 **1 hora despúes...**

Spyro despertó ya relajado y con energía. Al ver por la ventana vio que el sol aún estaba alzándose. Sin prisa ni preocupación salió para encontrarse con Tomas.

Ya estando afuera buscó a Tomas, y cuando lo vio aceleró el paso un poco.

Tomas vio como Spyro se acercaba y sonrió al verlo ansioso. Cuando Spyro ya estaba en frente de él dijo "Me alegra de que vinieras Spyro. ¿Listo para irnos?"

Sin dudarlo Spyro asintió sonriendo.

"Muy bien. Entremos al portal" Pronto se dirigieron a la placa que se encontraba en el suelo. Tomas haciendo un ademán hizo que la placa brillara intensamente, y en un destello ambos desaparecieron.


	2. Un nuevo día

**¡Hola amigos! A los que siguen y leen esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza, la razón es que estoy ayudando a un amigo mio con su fanfic, espero me disculpen, de antemano gracias.**

 **Ahora vamos al capítulo.**

 **(Como es costumbre, todos los derechos de Spyro son propiedad de Activision)**

=

 **Un nuevo dia**

El templo dragón, ahora conocido como dojo dragón, un templo de sabiduría y aprendizaje. El lugar adecuado donde una nueva generación de dragones puede venir a entrenarse y aprender sobre sus habilidades y poderes.

Después de la derrota del hechicero, los dragones sabios decidieron convertir su templo en un dojo para poder entrenar y educar a la nueva generación de dragones. Mientras que habrían construido otro templo para ellos llamado "Templo del sabio" ya que Sensei era bastante terco para que otros usen su dojo.

Al final decidieron que ellos mismos enseñarían a los jóvenes dragones como pelear, defender, combatir entre otras cosas.

Ahora varios dragones jóvenes estaban entrando al dojo, mientras 2 de los dragones sabios los observaban entrar desde la puerta.

"Espero que no haya problemas..." Dijo Red, un dragón rojo y sabio reformado, quien antes había sido manipulado por el hechicero y causó varios problemas a los dragones. Hasta que Spyro lo liberó de tal control y volvió a su puesto como dragón sabio. Aunque aún no puede olvidar que hizo cosas horribles a los demás, a pesar de que los otros le decían que no fue culpa suya.

"¿A qué te refieres, Red?" Dijo Cho Lei, una dragona sabia, de color amarillo. La única hembra en el grupo de sabios, y la que más estaba preocupada por Red.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Fui parte de ese incidente de hace poco y creo que aún creen que sigo siendo lo que fui" Red replicó algo molesto.

"Red, no te preocupes por eso ahora..." En cuanto Cho Lei dijo eso notaron que 2 dragones, uno rojo y otro rosa, estaban viendo a Red con la mirada fija y algo sospechosa para después acelerar un poco el paso al dojo.

Red ante esto suspiró pesadamente "¿Ves? Aún creen que soy malvado, y peor con esos dos"

"Descuida, no te angusties por eso. Recuerda que a todos nos afectó. Solo... dales tiempo y verás cómo te aceptarán" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Eso espero..." Red dijo antes de fijarse a los alrededores "Supongo que ya son todos"

"Bueno, entonces empecemos con las clases" Y ambos sabios cerraron la gran puerta para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

 **Dentro del dojo...**

Ya adentro los sabios se alinearon al fondo del dojo y Astor silbó para llamar la atención de los dragones que antes estaban muy distraídos hablando entre ellos.

"Muy bien jóvenes dragones. Como ya saben han terminado las vacaciones y era momento de retomar sus actividades, pero debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron hace un mes causaron serios problemas no sólo a nosotros, sino también a otros reinos, se necesitó tiempo para recuperarnos de tal crisis. Pero ahora que estamos en paz, podemos retomar nuestras actividades normalmente" Dijo Magnus causando que los jóvenes dragones se alegraran al saber que no había más problemas.

"Como ya saben, aquí aprenderán sobre sus habilidades y como utilizarlas además de mejorarlas. También aprenderán sobre la historia de los dragones, desde los primeros dragones que pisaron este reino y como ha ido avanzando nuestra raza hasta lo que es hoy" Explicó Sensei

"Bueno antes de que empecemos ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?" Ante esto solo un dragón alzó la pata, era el mismo dragón rojo que vio a Red en la puerta.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta jovencito?" Cho Lei preguntó.

"¿Dónde está Spyro?" Ante esta pregunta varios dragones empezaron a hablar sobre el pequeño héroe púrpura.

Al ver que no dejaban de hablar sobre Spyro, Red pisó el suelo con una fuerza suficiente para sacudir el suelo y para llamar la atención de los dragones.

"Spyro no está en este momento, pero llegará pronto con Tomás. Ahora dejen de hablar que causan mucho escándalo" Red dijo con un tono de molestia.

Los dragones se callaron ante tales palabras, pero Red llegó a escuchar a un dragón verde al fondo de grupo susurrar "Oye… ¿Crees que siga siento malvado?"

Ante esto Red se puso tenso, y de pronto varios empezaron a susurrar igual el tema relacionado a Red. Los sabios vieron que esto podía salirse de control y quisieron intervenir, pero Red les alzó una pata en señal de que se detuvieran y les miró para hacerles entender que él se encargaría. Pronto tosió falsamente para llamar de nuevo la atención de los dragones, alzó la voz y dijo "Atención. *Ahhh* Disculpen mi repentina actitud en respecto a lo que dije. Sé que aún me ver como una amenaza o alguien que les causó problemas. Y no solo a ustedes, sino también a los demás dragones y otras razas e incluso a mis compañeros…" Se volteó un momento para ver a los demás sabios "…pero no significa que no pueda cambiar… que no pueda reparar mis errores. Les pido que confíen en mí. Que me den otra oportunidad para enmendar mi pasado y así juntos formar este nuevo futuro"

El dojo estuvo callado por un momento hasta que los dragones jóvenes empezaron a aplaudir mientras sonreían por tales palabras. Red se sintió tan aliviado que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y los sabios vieron con alegría como Red lo resolvió de manera tranquila, en especial Cho Lei. Le sorprendió que Red sonriera.

Pronto cesaron los aplausos y ella salió al frente "Muy bien, jovencitos. Ahora los pondremos en grupos para empezar ¿de acuerdo?" Al terminar la oración la placa que estaba en frente de los sabios comenzó a brillar, causando que un destello de luz saliera de ella. Del destello de luz aparecieron dos dragones…

"Ya era hora de que llegaras Tomás" Dijo Red indiferente a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace un instante.

El dragón sabio azul solo sonrió mientras que se acercaba a los demás sabios "Si disculpa por la tardanza. Es que Spyro quería dormir un poco más y se lo dejé"

Mientras hablaba los demás dragones vieron intrigados como el dragón púrpura llegaba de un rayo de luz. Sensei se dio cuenta de que estaban acercándose y no queriendo que interrumpieran a los demás aviso a Tomás "Ustedes sigan. Yo estaré enseñando algo al estos niños" Con eso Sensei fue con los jóvenes dragones mientras los demás sabios hablaban.

"¿Por qué estaría tan cansado Spyro?" Dijo Astor

"Bueno se quedó ayudando en la reparación del pueblo, y luego se quedó dormido para despedirse de sus amigos" Tomás explicó.

Pronto Magnus se dio cuenta de algo extraño "Spyro... ¿Dónde está tu amigo brillante? Sper... No, era Espox...?"

"¿Te refieres a Sparx?..." Dijo Spyro causando que Magnus asintiera "El... decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Y ahora estoy aquí, solo yo" Término con una sonrisa algo forzada.

"Oh Spyro, entiendo que esto puede ser algo difícil para ti. Tu y Sparx siempre están juntos, pero no te preocupes, ellos aún están contigo" Dijo Cho Lei tratando de animar a Spyro, lo cual funcionó.

"Sí, tienes razón. Además les prometí que aprendería mucho. ¡Y no pienso decepcionarlos!" Dijo Spyro con mucho ánimo.

Tomás sonrió al ver que Spyro era bastante optimista, le agradaba verlo así.

"Buena será mejor que empecemos con las clases" Dijo Red volteándose para ver a varios dragones haciendo lagartijas... con las alas.

"Bien Sensei nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí" Dijo Astor preocupado por los jóvenes de que se rompieran las alas.

Spyro se puso junto a los otros dragones para empezar con el entrenamiento, aunque los sabios le dijeron que él tendría después otro entrenamiento especial (muy para su disgusto) para mejorar sus habilidades con su medallón de las sombras y sus nuevas habilidades más junto con otras nuevas por descubrir.

Lo primero fue combate a cargo de Sensei. Les mostró como hacer un barrido de cola y un cabezazo, para después usarlo en un maniquí de madera para practicar. Una vez mostrado los movimientos aparecieron en frente de cada joven dragón maniquíes de madera para practicar. Spyro ya sabía estos movimientos y prefirió ver cómo le iba al resto.

Mientras veía logró observar a cierto dragón rojo, que era muy (bastante) parecido a Spyro solo que con el hocico un poco más largo, hacer un barrido de cola seguido de un cabezazo perfecto, como si fuera una combinación de ataque bien hecha. Pronto lo reconoció y fue con él.

"¡Hey Flame!" Exclamó Spyro

El dragón rojo se volteó para encontrarse con el héroe púrpura y sonreírle"¡Spyro! Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi"

"Si, ¿cómo te ha ido? La última vez que te vi estuve moviendo tus piedras" Dijo Spyro mientras reía.

"Je, si. Es que estaba algo desorientado por lo de ese lugar oscuro o como se llame. La verdad estaba algo mareado después" Dijo Flame.

"Bueno eso lo entiendo. Además vi como hiciste tu movimiento y debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo aprendiste a moverte así?"

"La verdad es que mi padre es un peleador, él me enseñó este tipo de cosas" Dijo Flame sonriendo.

"¿Tu... padre?" Spyro dijo algo desorientado.

"Si, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas de hecho, como respirar fuego por más tiempo, incluso me enseño como crear esferas de fuego. Y todo me lo enseño mi padre" Flame continuó sonriendo.

Spyro se quedó un poco pensativo al escuchar la palabra "padre". En eso su mente empezó a divagar en ciertos puntos, como ¿Qué era exactamente un padre? ¿Cómo era un padre? ¿Flame tiene padres? Esta última le hizo salir de su trance, ya que pensó que era una pregunta tonta, era obvio que todos tienen un padre, bueno... casi todos.

"Eh Spyro ¿estás bien? Te veo algo distraído..." Dijo Flame viendo a Spyro con una mirada de confusión.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! Sí sí sí, estoy bien, solo pensando" Dijo Spyro rápido y nervioso. Y para evitar que siga la conversación, dijo "Oye, ¿Qué hay de Ember? Tampoco la veo desde hace tiempo"

Ante esta pregunta Flame se puso algo tenso, y Spyro se dio cuenta "¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Spyro

Flame puso su mirada sería y respondió "Será mejor que lo mires por ti mismo" Y guió a un confundido Spyro a donde estaba Ember.

Ember estaba en la penúltima fila de los dragones, y Spyro se percató de algo que le hizo erizar las escamas. Ember estaba con la mirada enojada, casi furiosa y estaba haciendo trizas al maniquí de toda manera, hasta hacerlo cenizas.

Spyro intrigado lo suficiente preguntó a Flame "¿Qué le ocurre a Ember? La conozco poco, pero nunca la había visto molesta. Generalmente esta alegre, pero esto es muy extraño"

Flame suspirando solo dijo una cosa "Bandit"

Spyro miró a Flame con más confusión "¿Bandit? ¿El armadillo?" Flame solo asintió.

"Pero no lo entiendo. Recuerdo que le di esa carta de Bandit, y pude notar que ella se enamoró de él después de leerla. Y debo decir que me alegró, ya que así dejaría de molestarme con eso del matrimonio" Spyro dijo recordando la vez que le dio a Ember la carta de amor de Bandit.

"Exacto. Y también recordarás que decía que tendría problemas si iba a Cliff Town, y era porque Cliff Town está muy lejos, además de que su madre no se lo permitía" Spyro se tensó un poco al escuchar la palabra "madre" pero no dijo nada y dejó a Flame seguir "Y pues... No puedo decirte toda la historia ya que le prometí a Ember que no diría nada a nadie"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque se lo prometí" Flame reiteró "Y no me pidas que te explique cómo me enteré porque no lo haré"

"¡Ay, vamos Flame! Normalmente no me intereso en historias, pero esta suena muy intensa"

Flame solo negó, causando que Spyro pusiera una cara molesta, para después poner una sonriente.

"Bueno, si no me dices, le pediré a Ember que me lo diga" Y con paso apresurado fue donde estaba Ember.

Flame al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo su amigo morado se puso muy tenso y abrió los ojos como platos. Y se puso en frente de Spyro para evitar que este saliera muerto.

"¡Ni trates de hablar de eso con ella!" Flame susurró fuerte debido al pánico "¿Qué no vez lo furiosa que está?"

"Sí lo vi pero esto me causa mucha curiosidad"

Después de eso Flame soltó un suspiro pesado, que sonaba como de decepción, y miró a Spyro preocupado "Spyro, no puedes ir hablando y preguntando sobre los problemas personales de otros, y en especial cuando se trata de amor. Ember está destrozada, y si le hablas sobre eso te aseguro que solo lo empeorarás"

Spyro recibió esas palabras como agua fría, Flame tenía bastante razón. Spyro no sabía mucho de amor, de hecho él mismo lo consideraba una "plaga", y hablar de algo que no sabe para nada con alguien quien ya lo había sentido sería extraño y confuso, y peligroso en su caso.

Después de pensarlo un poco Spyro habló "Creo que tienes razón, dejaré a Ember en paz"

Flame sonrió "Gracias amigo. Y descuida, Ember parecerá dócil, pero tiene mucho valor. Sé que logrará superarlo, pero no sola. Y creo que necesitará ayuda para superarlo"

"¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres decir que la ayudarás?" Spyro preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, sí. Te dije que yo descubrí lo que le pasó respecto a Bandit, además es mi amiga" Spyro estaba a punto de hablar cuando Flame lo detuvo "En el mes que transcurrió después de que derrotaras a ese dragón loco llegué a conocer mejor a Ember, y ahora es mi amiga" Flame dijo respondiendo la duda de Spyro.

Spyro asintió con eso, y pronto se le ocurrió algo, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Tomas vino por detrás de ambos dragones, y habló asustándolos "Spyro, veo que estás conversando con alguien. ¿Un amigo tuyo?"

"Bueno algo así. Pero sé que es buen dragón" Dijo Spyro sonriendo.

Tomas asintió y puso su mirada en el dragón rojo, y notó que era demasiado parecido a Spyro, exceptuando el color, luego desvió su mirada hacia la dragona rosada y notó la ira en su cara.

Pensó en ir con ella pero pronto recordó la razón por la cual fue con ellos, se encargaría de la dragona después.

"Ah cierto. Spyro..." El dragón purpura fijó su mirada en Tomas "...vine a decirte que pronto empezarás tu enrtenamiento especial"

"¿Entrenamiento especial?" Preguntó Flame.

"Claro, Spyro es un dragón excepcional que ha logrado muchas hazañas a tan corta edad. Y el poder que tiene es igual de impresionante que aún requiere mejora y estabilidad" Explicó Tomas al dragón rojo quien vio a Spyro con admiración. Spyro en respuesta solo sonrió orgulloso.

"La verdad pensaba en llevarte al entrenamiento después de las lecciones normales, pero Red dijo que es más práctico si lo haces a estas horas así no estarás exhausto mientras practicamos" Tomas aclaró en lo que se daba la vuelta "Te espero afuera Spyro" Y se fue sin decir más

Después de esa conversación Flame se dirigió a Spyro "Supongo que yo seguiré con el entrenamiento de combate"

"Si, fue genial verte de nuevo, al menos mejor que las anteriores veces" Spyro dijo riendo, y causando que Flame se sintiera incómodo, pero igual rio por lo extraño que fue "Bueno, adiós Flame" Y Spyro se fue a donde estaba Tomas.

"Adios Spyro" Flame dijo mientras le sacudía la pata en manera de despedida.

En el momento que Spyro cerró la puerta del dojo Astor llamó a los demás dragones "Muy bien jovenes, ahora les enseñaré el movimiento de embestida"

 **Afuera del dojo...**

Tomas vio como Spyro salía del dojo, y en cuanto Spyro lo vio fue directo hacia él. "Ya estoy aquí Tomas"

"Bien ahora, vayamos al templo del sabio" Tomas dijo mientras se enderezaba.

"¿Al templo del sabio? ¿Qué es ese lugar?"

"Es donde nos reunimos ahora. Recordarás que este dojo era antes el templo dragón, pero después del hechicero decidimos volverlo un dojo para entrenar a la nueva generación. Ahora Spyro acercate a mí que pronto iremos" Tomas le indicó con una señal de su garra.

"Espera, ¿cómo iremos? No veo ningun portal por aquí" Spyro desvió su mirada al suelo buscando algun portal, hasta que Tomas se rió de tal acción y causando que Spyro levantara su cabeza y con una mirada confusa hacia Tomas.

"*Ah* Spyro, recuerda que soy un sabio" Dijo Tomas antes de hacer un ademán y de pronto ambos fueron envueltos en un pilar de luz que los hizo desvanecer...


	3. Hora de entrenar

**¡Hola amigos lectores!**

 **Primero, en serio siento mucho el largo retraso de este capítulo, pensé que en vacaciones tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pero no. Trataré de tener el siguiente en dos o cuatro semanas.**

 **Segundo, trataré de poner a todos loa personajes de la franquicia de Spyro original en los capítulos, así que si quieren que ponga a uno o varios en especifico, dejen un comentario.**

 **Bueno, al menos volví, y espero les guste este capítulo. :)**

* * *

 **Hora de entrenar**

 **En el templo del sabio...**

En medio de un campo rodeado de agua alejado del pueblo, unido por un puente se alzaba una edificación enorme, un poco más grande que el dojo dragón, de color rojo carmesí con pilares dorados en espiral con detalles plateados, y los muros que tenían vidriales los cuales contenían imágenes de cada uno de los sabios. La puerta era doble y estaba hecha de roble con abedul y tenía tallada el símbolo del reino dragón que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la puerta.

Mientras había algunas aves caminando por el templo, un haz de luz apareció de la nada asustando a las aves y causando que salieran volando. Cuando el haz de luz desapareció, en su lugar estaban Tomas y Spyro.

"Llegamos Spyro" Dijo Tomas observando al dragón púrpura quien estaba tambaleándose y con los ojos en espiral, como si el viaje lo hubiera mareado.

"Oye, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí sin un portal?" Spyro preguntó tratando de mantenerse estable y dando vueltas con su cabeza.

"Bueno Spyro, esa es una ventaja de una perfecta dominación de la magia. Normalmente usamos los portales para transportarnos sin gastarla, pero esta vez quise mostrarte una demostración de mi magia. Además no creo que irnos por el portal del dojo habría sido menos llamativo con los jóvenes que aún seguían ahí"

Spyro seguía mareado pero logró entender lo que dijo Tomas, pasado algunos segundos recuperó la estabilidad.

"Entonces aquí voy a entrenar" Dijo Spyro algo impresionado, el templo era muy grande, se preguntaba cuántos dragones podrían entrar hasta llenarlo.

"Así es, ¿estás listo?" Tomas preguntó sonriendo al pequeño dragón.

"Claro que si" Spyro dijo algo emocionado, en el fondo se sentía igual porque le interesaba usar magia, además de que le prometió a sus amigos de hacerlo.

"Entonces vamos." Y ambos se dirigieron al imponente templo.

* * *

"Vaya fiesta podría hacer aquí." Dijo Spyro una vez vio el interior del templo.

Desde la decoración hasta el espacio que ocupaba era sorprendente. El suelo estaba cubierto de cerámica pulida dura plateada con una gran y estrecha alfombra roja con bordados dorados en medio; las paredes estaban hechas de un tipo de madera muy resistente pintadas de naranja amarillento; el techo tenía un candelabro de araña colgando en el centro y lámparas de vidrio en las esquinas, y al fondo se podía notar un almacén, un comedor, un baño y hasta un salón de descanso.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Spyro fue lo que había al final del templo, siete asientos de colores diferentes, con un cojín de color rojo en cada uno.

"Sorprendente ¿no?" Tomas comentó sonriendo al ver la cara sorprendida de Spyro quien corría de un lado para otro para ver de cerca todo lo que pudiera. "¿Cómo y cuándo hicieron esto? ¡Es increíble!" Se oyó a lo lejos.

"Empezamos a construirlo 2 semanas después de que el hechicero se desvaneciera." Tomas le mencionó a Spyro "Mientras seguíamos reparando los daños que quedaron, yo y los demás sabios tomamos la decisión de usar el templo dragón para educar y enseñar los jóvenes dragones en crecimiento. Junto a eso nos dedicamos a construir este templo para nosotros, además que sería un buen lugar para entrenarte."

Spyro seguía observando el lugar mientras escuchaba a Tomas, aunque parecía que ponía más atención al templo que a las palabras de Tomas.

"Spyro." Tomas llamó al dragón, quien finalmente escuchó "Ven aquí por favor." Tomas le indicó en un tono algo serio, como si fuera algo importante que decirle.

Spyro fue directo hacia él y se sentó, esperando que hablara.

"Spyro, como ya sabes, no solo has rescatado a Red, además has derrotado al hechicero, el causante del desastre de hace un mes." Dijo causando que Spyro sonriera orgulloso de su labor "Pero eso no significa que todo esté totalmente arreglado. El hechicero sigue libre, y está allá afuera, preparándose para su venganza." Ante esto la sonrisa de Spyro se fue y una cara seria apareció.

Era totalmente cierto, logró derrotar al hechicero, pero era solo eso, una victoria temporal, como la de Red. Él seguía libre, y podría estar en cualquier lado listo para volver a encerrar a todos en el reino de las sombras.

"Ya lo ves Spyro." Tomas continuó "Ese brujo aún es una amenaza para todo el mundo, no solo para nosotros. Quien sabe que puede estar planeando esta vez para derrotarnos, eso es algo que simplemente no podemos permitir que pase, ni en el más mínimo detalle." Se inclinó para estar al nivel de Spyro y señalo la piedra que tenía colgado en el cuello "Por eso tu entrenamiento de magia requiere toda tu concentración y habilidad, hasta llegar al punto de no necesitar la piedra de las sombras para dominar la magia que hay dentro de ti."

Spyro agarró la piedra con su pata y la miró. Era una piedra circular con dos dragones grabados en ella. Uno rojo y el otro azul, uno al revés sobre el otro. Aún recuerda cuando se metió al reino de la sombras muchas veces para rescatar a los dragones y a sus amigos encerrados, además de cuando enfrentó al hechicero. Fue una experiencia muy diferente a cuando enfrentó a Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, la hechicera o hasta Red.

"Si recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un mes, justo después de que me sacaras de esa pila de madera…" Tomas prosiguió "…te dije que tú eras el único que podía salvar a los sabios atrapados. Y que tu energía mágica es muy fuerte. De hecho, el poder de magia que hay dentro de ti es simplemente abrumador Spyro." Spyro seguía mirando la piedra, pero escuchó todo lo que Tomas le dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres con que el poder de mi magia es abrumador?" Spyro preguntó algo perplejo. "Como sabio, también puedo sentir la energía de las demás criaturas, y la tuya es inmensa Spyro. No muchos dragones a tu edad pueden poseer tal nivel de magia contenida, incluso el nivel que tenía a tu edad era significativamente menor." Tomas se rio un poco al recordar su niñez, y Spyro también rio.

"Volviendo al punto, tienes un gran potencial Spyro, no solo en combate, también en magia, pero debemos entrenarte para que puedas dominarla y así estar listo para cualquier peligro." Tomas se paró aun mirando a Spyro. "El hechicero volverá para vengarse, vendrá con más poder para cumplir su cometido. Debemos prepararnos para su llegada, no sabemos cuándo será o cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar, pero estoy seguro…" Tomas de pronto le sonrió "…que estaremos listos."

Spyro sintió como su fuego ardía con pasión, y puso su cara de determinación mostrando que está preparado para cualquier cosa. "Estaremos listos." Spyro repitió, mostrando su sonrisa.

Tomas se sentía muy orgulloso de ver la determinación de Spyro, lo hacía sentir que no había de qué preocuparse, de que todo saldría bien al final.

"Bien Spyro. Ahora sí ¿estás listo para entrenar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo con emoción.

"Excelente. Empecemos con…"

Pausó lo que iba a decir al escuchar la puerta del templo abrirse. De ella apareció un alto dragón verde, que llevaba una especie de chaqueta de color verde oscuro con mangas blancas enrolladas que solo cubría parte de su pecho, y un cinturón café que tenía artilugios de artesanía, como un martillo, un tallador de madera, un pico, un taladro y una brocha.

Tomas estaba a punto de darle la bienvenida, hasta que Spyro se acercara al dragón verde antes que el sabio lo hiciera "¡Nestor!"

El gran dragón vio como Spyro se acercaba hasta estar en frente de él, moviendo la cola mostrando su alegría de ver al líder artesano "¡Spyro! ¿Cómo has estado héroe?" Nestor se inclinó para estar al nivel de Spyro "Ha pasado mucho desde que te vi. Lo último que recuerdo de tu visita fue que derrotaste a un feo dragón rojo." Tomas no pudo evitar dejar soltar una risa al oír tal sentencia.

"Si, de hecho así fue." Spyro guiñó "Oye ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y cómo se conocen?" Preguntó curioso.

Tomas se reunió con ambos "Para responder tus preguntas en orden: Yo lo llamé Spyro. Contacté con él telepáticamente en el dojo y le dije que viniera a este lugar en cuanto pudiera; llegó en uno de los globos aerostáticos; y mientras construía el templo con los demás sabios fui con uno de los artesanos para que me ayudara con la decoración, Y Nestor fue con quién me encontré."" Tomás explicó en lo que estrechaba manos con el artesano "Saludos Nestor. Me alegra verte de nuevo amigo."

"Siento igual. Siendo líder de un reino grande es algo difícil salir para explorar. Después de la derrota de la hechicera, los reinos prohibidos y Avalar pudieron volver a ser habitados por dragones. Y estaba muy interesado en darle un vistazo a esos lugares, pero el deber a veces apremia." Nestor terminó con una carcajada.

Tomas compartió la risa del líder artesano "Sé cómo se siente. Bueno, dejando la formalidad a un lado, supongo que te preguntas porqué te llamé." Inquirió el sabio.

"De hecho sí. Aunque adivino, ¿tiene que ver con Spyro?" Nestor adivinó y Tomas asintió la cabeza. "Así es. Como parte de su entrenamiento de magia pensaba que podrías ayudarme con su progreso, ya que como fuiste quien lo crio desde bebé sabes más sobre él que yo, y creo que tu aporte puede ser de mucha ayuda."

"Por supuesto que ayudaré. Al menos el tiempo que pueda." Tomas sonrió al ver la cooperación del artesano. En ese momento Spyro saltó entre ambos "¿Entonces ambos me entrenarán?"

"Algo así." Nestor contestó.

"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Tomas inquirió sonando preparado. Spyro respondió igual de listo "¡Nada!"

* * *

"¡Bien Spyro, este es el último!" Tomas le indicó al dragón purpura quien parecía agitado. Aparentemente Spyro está practicando su aliento de fuego contra unos maniquíes como los del dojo, pero estos estaban hechos de una especie de material duro, como metal pero sin serlo.

"Recuerda Spyro, con este debes debilitarlo con tu aliento para directamente atacarlo de frente. Tienes que pensar rápido para planificar tu ataque." Pero Spyro no era de esos que planificaban, él saltaba directamente a la acción.

Ese era su estilo.

Spyro corrió hacia el muñeco con los cuernos al frente listo para taclearlo, cada vez más cerca del maniquí y finalmente hizo contacto…

Spyro salió volando como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rhynoc justo en el pecho, y cayó de espalda contra el suelo.

"Te dije que tenías que debilitarlo con tu aliento, no atacar de frente." Tomas se acercó al dragón púrpura quien aún gruñía del golpe.

"¿De qué está hecha esa cosa? Se suponía que eso saliera volando, no yo." Spyro dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Tomas ayudó al dragón a levantarse "Estos maniquíes fueron especialmente hechos para resistir ataques masivos y repelerlos. Una aleación de metal para que resistan y cristal para que devuelvan."

"¿Cómo esa estatua logró golpearme tan fuerte hasta hacerme volar?" Spyro miraba a Tomas esperando una respuesta.

"El maniquí devolverá el ataque con la misma fuerza que la recibió. Así contraataca sin moverse." Tomas le explicó

"Me gustaría volar pero no así" Spyro comento haciendo que Tomas se riera "Mejor descansemos por ahora" Sugirió el sabio en lo que ambos iban donde estaba Nestor con una pluma y hoja.

"Tan impulsivo como siempre Spyro." Nestor se rió acariciando a Spyro en los cuernos "Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido si yo lo hubiera golpeado, aunque ya no tengo la fuerza de antes."

Spyro se rió un poco al imaginárselo, Nestor seguro habría volado hasta la pared, o solo hubiera recibido un empujón. "Bueno, quien sabe."

Tomas vio por una de las ventanas que el sol estaba a pocas horas de ponerse. _"Deben faltar como 3 horas antes del ocaso"_ Tomas pensó _"Ya debieron acabar las clases."_

"Spyro." Puso su atención en el dragón púrpura. "Acabemos por hoy. Descansa el resto del día y mañana continuamos a la misma hora."

Lo que hizo al escuchar eso fue desplomarse en el suelo, con la lengua afuera. "Al fin. Ya me estaba cansando."

Nestor agarró al dragón púrpura y lo puso sobre su espalda "Aún después de tantas aventuras te tiras al suelo. ¿Quién diría que el héroe de los reinos es tan solo un niño?"

Spyro se rió de su comentario "Al menos no terminé atrapado en cristal."

"Bien jugado, Spyro. Bien jugado." Nestor comentó riéndose de tal recuerdo. "Pero puedo prometerte que no pasará de nuevo. A menos que tenga una buena razón."

"¿Y qué razón puedes tener para dejarte convertir en cristal?"

"Una que valga la pena al menos."

"Sería mejor que no ocurra de nuevo." Spyro terminó aún en la espalda de Nestor.

Tomas veía la escena con cierta nostalgia, como si hubiera traído de vuelta un viejo recuerdo de su niñez. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de melancolía _"Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo."_

"¡Tomas! ¿No vienes?" El sabio fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Spyro. Volteó para ver que él y Nestor ya estaban en la gran puerta.

"Ya voy." Tomas se dirigió a donde estaban y al llegar Spyro le preguntó "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Al dojo, ¿a dónde más?" Tomas le dijo "Debo ver cómo están mis compañeros sabios, y si las lecciones transcurrieron sin problema."

Al salir del templo, Nestor bajo a Spyro de su espalda "Bueno, fue interesante esta muestra de tu poder pero debo volver a mi hogar." Dijo mirando a Spyro, hasta que se dio cuenta. "Spyro, ¿dónde está tu amigo libélula Sparx?" Dijo tratando de encontrar al insecto.

Spyro se puso algo tenso al oír el nombre de su compañero, pero aun así le dijo sobre la libélula. "Sparx no está conmigo." Nestor dejó de buscar y lo escuchó "Hoy en la mañana se fue junto a los demás. Quería pasar más tiempo con otras libélulas."

Nestor ya había oído de parte de Spyro cuando Ripto capturó a varias libélulas para su plan, y que también podía entender a Sparx. Le sorprendió saber que el dragón y el insecto podían entenderse.

"Supongo que debiste sentirte algo mal al despedirte de Sparx ¿verdad?" Nestor dijo, y Spyro solo asintió lentamente. _"Parece que estar tanto tiempo junto a Sparx lo hizo acostumbrarse a nunca estar solo."_

El artesano pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Spyro, normalmente esos ojos siempre mostraban sinceridad, curiosidad, alegría y hasta orgullo, pero tristeza era algo inesperado.

Pensaba en cómo animar al pequeño dragón, pero no sabía qué hacer, hasta que al fin tuvo una idea, simple pero efectiva.

Se hincó para estar al nivel de Spyro, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y le dio un corto abrazo. Spyro estaba confundido y algo incómodo, pero pronto eso se transformó en tranquilidad, y una extraña sensación familiar…

Nestor dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró "Spyro, entiendo que estar sin Sparx te ha dejado algo deprimido, y que te hace sentir solo…" Spyro escuchaba atento a lo que decía el líder artesano "…pero eso no significa que estés solo. Tienes a muchos amigos que has conocido en tus aventuras, el leopardo, la coneja, las faunos, los sátiros, los sabios, y hasta nosotros. Todos estamos contigo, y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en lo que sea, porque eso es lo que hacemos y así lo hacemos, como familia."

Oír esas palabras hicieron que Spyro se sintiera mejor, y era verdad. Tenía muchos amigos a lo largo de los reinos, y todo porque él los ayudó.

"Lo que dice es cierto Spyro." Tomas se unió a la conversación. "No creas por un momento que estás solo, porque es todo lo contrario. Jamás estarás solo."

Spyro sonrió, se había preocupado demasiado por eso, y tenía que dejar de hacerlo. No quería que el Spyro genial y aventurero se volviera uno llorón y afligido.

"Debo haberme visto como un rhynoc aplastado." Spyro comento, causando que Tomas y Nestor se rieran, al menos su humor seguía intacto.

"Bien, fue suficiente charla por hoy. Ya debo regresar, tengo nuevas ideas para mis obras artesanales." Nestor comentó en lo que se levantaba "Espero vernos de nuevo, Spyro y Nestor." Estrechó su mano para despedirse.

Tomas hizo lo mismo "Igualmente, cuídate Nestor, líder de los artesanos."

"Solo Nestor, Tomas."

"Hasta luego Nestor." Spyro dijo.

"Hasta luego Spyro. Recuerda volver de vez en cuando." Y así el artesano se retiró del lugar.

Tomas se puso en frente de Spyro "Bien Spyro, ¿listo para irnos?"

Spyro asintió, listo para partir.

"¿Estás seguro? Te marearás en el viaje." Tomás bromeó, causando que Spyro sacara la lengua.

"Puedo manejarlo." Respondió muy confiado.

"Si tú lo dices." Tomas hizo la misma señal con sus manos y ambos fueron envueltos en un pilar de luz.

Una vez la luz se fue, solo se oía el viento, y un sonido extraño…

Del suelo, justo donde apareció la luz, una especie de sombra surgió, pero solo la cabeza, o eso parecía, para después desaparecer de nuevo…


	4. La vida normal

**¡Saludos amantes de la lectura!**

 **Bueno, esto es muy incómodo para mi, han pasado meses desde una actualización y lo siento mucho, además que he visto que no tengo mucho público aquí, y eso me hace sentir un poco decaido.**

 **No importa, espero les guste este capítulo. :)**

* * *

 **La vida normal**

"Cielos, estos niños son más duros de entrenar de lo que recuerdo." Cho Lei estaba llevando varios libros mientras Astor recogía algunos restos de los muñecos esparcidos en el suelo.

Las clases ya habían terminado y los sabios empezaron a ordenar el templo para el día siguiente. Aunque primero se aseguraron de que los pequeños se retiraran.

En lo que guardaban todo, el sonido de varios golpes cayendo al suelo se escuchó haciendo eco en el dojo, causando que todos voltearan a ver qué fue lo que cayó.

"Lo siento…"

Cho Lei volteó para ver a la dragona rosada quien estaba recogiendo lo que parece ser mapas de los Reinos Dragón y otros pergaminos desenrollados. La miró por unos segundos y se volteó a Astor "Yo la ayudaré, termina lo que estaba haciendo por favor." Astor asintió, mientras que Cho Lei iba con la dragoncita rosada.

En lo que Ember recogía los pergaminos sintió como alguien la miraba desde arriba "¿Necesitas ayuda, querida?" Cho Lei preguntó, a lo que Ember solo asintió sin levantar la mirada.

Mientras ambas recogían los pergaminos, Cho Lei notó la mirada preocupada de Ember, y eso la hizo sentir algo apenada. _"Pobre niña, creo que tampoco puede creerlo."_ Pensó, recordando lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos de las lecciones.

Siguieron recogiendo los pergaminos en silencio hasta que no quedara nada en el suelo, y se levantaron "Llevémoslos al almacén." Cho Lei dijo caminando con Ember siguiéndola desde atrás.

Mientras caminaban allá, Cho Lei volteaba constantemente hacia atrás para ver a Ember quien seguía con la mirada abajo, preocupando a la sabia. La hacía sentir mal ver a una de sus estudiantes triste, más cuando la razón fue inesperada.

Una vez llegaron al almacén colocaron los pergaminos en un estante que estaba junto a unos libros de varios tamaños.

Una vez terminaron, Cho Lei cerró la puerta del almacén indicando a todos que ya habían guardado todo. "Bueno, ya terminamos por hoy." Sensei dio un largo bostezo antes de caminar a la puerta principal "En fin, me voy a mi casa. Entrenar niños es más cansado de lo que pensé." Y se fue sin decir algo más.

Red solo miró como se iba el sabio "¿Alguien le dirá que debemos esperar a que Tomas vuelva?" Los demás lo pensaron por un momento y movieron la cabeza a los lados. "Sensei se lo pierde."

Ember, quien seguía algo decaída caminó hacia la puerta principal también, lista para irse. Red lo notó y no pudo evitar sentir empatía por ella.

Cho Lei se acercó a Red, ambos viendo la escena. "¿Cómo se encuentra?" Red preguntó.

"Sigue dolida. Creo que no puede dejar de pensar en eso."

"Bueno es culpa de ese niño insolente que se atrevió a molestarla."

"Pero aun así Ember lo golpeó, fuerte, en el hocico. Debiste ver la cara aterrada de Ember, me dolió también…"

Se quedaron en silencio recordando esa escena, un dragón en el suelo, nariz sangrando, agarrándola con sus patas para evitar que doliera más, y Ember en frente de él, con una cara de terror plasmada.

"Iré a hablar con ella." Red dijo, caminando hacia Ember quien ya había cruzado la puerta.

"Voy contigo." Cho Lei se ofreció. "Es también mi responsabilidad."

Red asintió y ambos fueron por Ember.

Mientras, Astor veía como ambos sabios se dirigían a la puerta, para luego poner su mirada en Magnus. "Oye, Magnus." El mencionado volteó la mirada hacia él "¿Tú crees… que haya algo entre ellos?"

"¿Quiénes? ¿Cho Lei y Red?" Dijo incrédulo. "No creo. Digo, puede que ella se lleve mejor con él, pero no creo que vayan tan lejos. ¿O sí?" Dijo riendo al final.

"Sí, puede que tengas razón." Magnus respondió.

* * *

Ember se sentía perdida, como si su mundo estuviera perdiendo color a cada segundo. No podía dejar de pensar que había hecho algo horrible. ¡Ella! ¡Ember! La dragona más optimista del reino.

 _"Pero se lo merecía."_ Ember pensó tratando de convencerse _"Dijo algo en serio muy personal, y yo le mostré lo contrario... ¿verdad?"_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a cierto dragón rojo pasar en frente de ella.

"¿Ember?"

Al oír su nombre miró hacia arriba y vio a su amigo con una cara preocupada.

"¿Flame?" La dragona rosada preguntó "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte."

Ember se sintió, por un segundo, contenta. Su amigo había vuelto solo por ella. Pero pronto esa sensación se fue.

"¿Por qué quieres verme? No hice algo bueno hoy y tú lo viste."

"Porque eres mi amiga, y quiero saber si estás bien. Odio ver a mis amigos tristes." Flame se acercó a ella y levantó su cara para verla a los ojos. "En especial a alguien quien ya tuvo un mal día antes."

Ember lo miró y empezó a temblar. Trataba muy duro de no dejar salir una sola lágrima, pero en cuanto Flame la abrazó (muy temeroso al principio), ella dejo salir todo lo que tenía. Flame se sentía dolido por Ember, ella siempre actuaba muy alegre y positiva, verla tan decaída lo lastimaba, como si su alma estuviera rota.

"P-p-primero… Bandit, ahora e-esto… ¿Por-por qué…?" Los sollozos de Ember le hacían difícil hablar claro, más razón para que Flame no la dejara de abrazar.

Pasaron algunos segundos más, y el sollozo de Ember parecía cesar, lentamente Flame se separaba del abrazo pero sin soltar a Ember. Se limpió los ojos de la humedad que sentía y volvió a mirar al dragón rojo, quien también limpiaba la humedad de su cara.

"Ember… La verdad no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas…" Flame miró abajo algo apenado de sus palabras "…pero, sé que esto te está doliendo mucho. Y en serio lo siento, debí actuar rápido antes de que cometieras una cosa así, creo que me sorprendí por lo que dijo ese otro."

Ember escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía Flame, poco a poco recuperando el aliento.

"No sé mucho de amor o romance, pero trato de entenderlo para ayudarte. Y esto es lo que pienso. Ese Bandit no te merece, o sea ¡míralo! Tiene una resortera como arma y su sombrero es muy raro. La pañoleta le queda pero solo eso." Ember se rio un poco, cosa que Flame agradeció. "Y tú, eres asombrosa. Eres muy optimista, agradable, algo molesta y cursi también…"

"Ja, que gracioso Flame. Ja ja ja." Aunque Ember debía tomar eso último como una ofensa, en realidad la hizo reír por lo cierto que era.

"Pero eso es bueno, es lo que te hace tú. Yo creo, que cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo, como Spyro o yo."

Ember miró a un lado al oír el nombre de Spyro ya que ahora la hacía sentir incómoda, pero recordó que a pesar de que estaba enamorado de él antes aun lo consideraba como un buen amigo. Empezó a ver lo afortunada de tener al héroe de los reinos y a Flame como sus amigos.

"Además, no dejes que las palabras de un torpe te afecten. Y si lo hace de nuevo, golpéalo pero no tan duro esta vez. Así verá que no te importa lo que él piense, sino como respondes a eso de manera que él deje de hacerlo." Flame le dijo sonriéndole, a lo que Ember le devolvió agradecida.

"Gracias Flame. Ya me siento mejor." Ember lo abrazó, a lo que Flame dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa y hasta sonrojándose un poco, pero se calmó lo suficiente para devolverle el abrazo. Flame se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, pero se sentía más contento al ver a Ember sonreír de nuevo.

"Veo que el joven se encargó de la situación mejor que nosotros." Dijo una voz femenina que los sorprendió a ambos y los hizo romper el abrazo.

"Pero no hicimos nada aun." Una voz masculina respondió,

"Exacto." Flame y Ember voltearon y vieron a Red y Cho Lei caminando hacia ellos. Red estaba curioso y Cho Lei estaba sonriendo.

En cuanto estuvieron en frente de ellos hubo un pequeño silencio, y Flame fue el primero en hablar "¿Ocurre algo sabia Cho Lei?"

"Vinimos a ver a Ember." La mencionada alzó la mirada "Notamos su profundo pesar y quisimos tratar de ayudarla un poco, pero en cuanto te vimos hablar con ella..." Se dirigió a Flame "...presenciamos como la hiciste sentir mejor. Incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos hacer nosotros." Flame se sintió muy halagado por las palabras de la sabia.

"En cuanto a ti Ember, no te sientas abrumada por lo que aconteció." Red habló con un tono calmado "En algún momento todos podemos llegar a dejar salir nuestra frustración de una manera inesperada o que no nos guste, como grítale o golpear a alguien. Es normal en todos que nos sintamos así."

Ember se sentía más cómoda gracias a la charla de ambos sabios, pero muy sorprendida de que Red estuviera dándole ánimos, considerando que la había encerrado en ese reino tenebroso. Aun así le dio al dragón sabio una sincera sonrisa "Muchas gracias, señor Red."

El sabio no pudo evitar sonreír al oír las palabras de la dragona rosada y ver esa sonrisa que por alguna razón lo hacía sentir increíblemente regocijado.

Cho Lei notó la sonrisa de Red y ella también sonrió, sentía que el sabio estaba más pronto de recuperar la confianza de los demás.

"Bueno jóvenes." La sabia los llamó "Creo que ya deben retirarse, no querrán preocupar a sus padres."

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron de los sabios, mientras estos volvían al dojo.

* * *

Mientras Astor seguía barriendo los restos, detrás de ellos apareció un portal de luz irradiando brillos al salón, cosa que Magnus maldecía porque no dejaba de quejarse de la luz. Una vez el brillo cesó, en su lugar estaban Tomas y Spyro, con este último tambaleando.

"¿Esto te pasaba cada vez?" Dijo Spyro tratando de mantenerse estable.

Tomas solo alzó su mano y la giró a ambos lados "Más o menos, pero con práctica ya no me afecta."

Spyro al fin recobró el equilibrio y vio que el dojo estaba vacío "Esperaba un público más grande pero me conformo con este." Le dijo a Tomas en forma de broma, quien solo se rio del chiste de Spyro.

"Ya Spyro, sabemos _todos_ que eres una celebridad en los reinos, pero no dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza." Tomas le dijo haciendo énfasis en "todos" "SI no fuera por los incontables villanos que vienen a causar problemas, no tendrías a quien enfrentar, y eso llevaría a que no tengas fama y gloria."

"No lo creo, yo digo que aun sería popular con mis propias patas." Spyro dijo confiado, declarando que aun si no hubiera maldad que vencer sería muy conocido por cualquier otra cosa.

"¿En serio?" Tomas preguntó curioso y algo dudoso "Bueno, dime ¿En qué serías conocido si no fueras un héroe?"

Spyro puso su pata izquierda en su barbilla pensando en que otra cosa sería famoso "Bueno, siempre me ha gustado explorar. Ya sabes, nuevos reinos, lugares y esas cosas." Dijo el dragón morado sonriendo "Apuesto a que sería el mejor explorador de los reinos, no solo de los reinos, ¡del mundo!"

"Vaya Spyro, no sabía que te gustaba explorar." Tomas sonaba sorprendido al conocer su gusto de explorar.

"Bueno, es algo que me ha interesado desde que estaba en Artesanos. La emoción de estar en un lugar donde jamás has estado es una sensación única." Spyro dijo muy emocionado "Por eso las veces que llegué a Avalar o a los Reinos Prohibidos fueron especiales, en parte porque no sabía que existían esos lugares."

"Bueno Spyro, al menos venciendo al mal llegaste más lejos de lo que cualquiera podría llegar. Pero espero que la próxima vez que te viajes a un lugar nuevo, sea natural y sin que el hechicero o algún otro mal aparezca." Tomas dijo entre serio y bromista.

"Ya veremos Tomas, ya sabes que también me gusta la acción en el camino." Spyro se puso con la cola alzada y las patas estiradas como si estuviera listo para saltar.

El dragón sabio solo movió la cabeza a los lados sonriendo al pequeño dragón morado y sus ocurrencias. Sin duda Spyro era especial.

"Bueno Spyro, ya puedes irte a descansar el resto del día. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer."

"Claro. Adiós Tomas, Magnus, y Astar eso creo." Spyro fue despidiéndose y casi corriendo a la puerta.

No fue hasta que estando a punto de salir, esta se abrió para adentro, causando que Spyro chocara con los sabios que estaban entrando en ese momento.

El golpe causó que tanto Spyro como Red y Cho Lei cayeran al suelo, con Cho Lei cayendo encima de Red aunque él no se fijaba en eso más que mirar al dragón morado con irritación.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, joven Spyro." Su tono en serio mostraba que estaba molesto.

"Lo siento Red, no sabía que estaban afuera." Spyro dijo sonriendo como siempre "Pero ya me voy, los ayudaría pero veo que están bien así. ¡Chao!" Y Spyro se fue sin decir más.

"¿Bien? ¿De qué habla?" Le preguntó a la sabia pero esta no podía contestar por ahora, debido al sonrojo que tenía con solo tener a Red debajo. Ella jamás había estado así de cerca a otro dragón, aparte de su familia, y no podía ni reaccionar.

"Cho Lei, ya puedes moverte por favor." Eso al menos la sacó de su trance y al ver la cara dudosa de Red se apartó rápidamente, aun con las mejillas rojas.

"Lo siento." Dijo apenada, no dejaba de sentir incomodidad por aquella escena gracias al dragón morado. "Si no fuera por Spyro…"

"Déjalo. No nos fijamos en su llegada. Es en parte culpa nuestra." Red le dijo honestamente. "Aunque sí empuja muy fuerte." Mencionó mientras frotaba su estómago.

Tomas se les acercó a ambos "¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?"

Red y Cho Lei le explicaron lo que sucedió en el día, al principio normal pero en cuanto Tomas oyó sobre lo que pasó con Ember se preocupó, aunque se alivió al saber que Flame la ayudó a hacerla sentir mejor. Aun así Tomas no pudo dejar de pensar respecto a Ember.

"Supongo que estaba muy enojada y ese joven dragón la hizo explotar. Si lo que me dijeron es verdad, entonces tendremos que hablan con ella mañana para saber porque estaba tan enojada antes." Tomas sugirió, haciendo que los sabios asintieran. "Bueno, aparte de eso no hubo nada más interesante. Eso era lo que quería saber." Miró a sus compañeros sabios y se percató de la falta de uno. "Dónde está Sensei?"

"Se fue antes que nosotros." Magnus respondió, causando que Tomas soltara un suspiro.

"Entonces tendremos que discutirlo sin él."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La asignación de los guardianes libélulas a los jóvenes dragones."

* * *

"Llegamos. Bienvenidos a Los Reinos Olvidados."

"Hay que cambiar ese nombre."

El barco que transportaba a los amigos de Spyro finalmente se detuvo en la orilla de los reinos.

Pronto todos bajaron y fueron saludados por un dragón de escamas verdes oscuras, alas magenta oscuro, llevaba un collar puesto y agarraba un bastón donde la punta de arriba parecía una cola enrollada. "Bienvenidos de vuelta a los Reinos Olvidados."

Bianca reconoció al dragón y lo saludó amablemente "Hola Cosmos."

"Hola amigos. Veo que ya volvieron de su gran aventura."

"SI por gran aventura te refieres a limpiar el desastre de un mes, entonces sí. Fue una gran aventura." Cazador dijo sarcástico, cosa que hizo reír a Bianca.

"Vamos Cazador, no fue tan malo." La coneja le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso "Además, no hiciste toda la limpieza solo, de hecho creo que fuiste el que menos hizo de todos nosotros."

"¿De-De que hablas? SI hice tanto como todos." Cazador respondió, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"La maga tiene razón, las veces que iba de un lado a otro estabas durmiendo en las ramas de los árboles." Dijo 9 curioso.

"Es porque estaba cansado de llevar tantas cosas." Cazador respondió, esperando que se lo tragaran.

"Cargar alimentos no cuenta, cadete." El sargento Byrd le contesto.

"Era gigante esa cosa. No saben cuánto comen los dragones." El guepardo se defendió, aunque la mirada confiada de Bianca no se iba.

"No te preocupes peludito. Aun así te quiero." Bianca le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, y Cazador respondió poniendo las suyas en su cadera y levantándola en el aire.

"Es por esto y más que también te quiero." Le dijo muy suavemente.

El momento fue interrumpido por Cosmos tosiendo para llamar su atención "No quisiera romper su momento romántico, pero necesito su ayuda con algo."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Esa voz lo hizo voltear al grupo y vio un destello dorado acercándose.

"¿Sparx? ¿Eres tú?" Cosmos preguntó incrédulo al ver a la libélula sola. "¿Y hablas?

"Sí, soy yo. Y desde hace un tiempo que hablo." La libélula respondió.

"Pero, ¿dónde está Spyro?"

"Spyro se quedó con los dragones sabios en la Costa del Dragon." Cazador contestó de parte de Sparx.

Cosmos miro a Sparx detenidamente "Normalmente tú y Spyro siempre están unidos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso se pelearon?"

"No, no, no." Sparx respondió rápidamente "Yo quise irme para estar con las libélulas."

"¿Pero estás seguro que Spyro estará bien solo? Te necesita para cuidarse."

"Spyro estará bien. Lo conozco desde que éramos bebés, y pude ver como mejoraba y se hacía más fuerte. Tal vez le tome algo de tiempo saber que no estoy a su lado, pero sé que lo logrará."

"Si tú lo dices chiquitín." El dragón respondió, aun no tan convencido.

Después de un momento chasqueó los dedos "Ya recuerdo, necesito su ayuda para algo importante. Tiene que ver con las libélulas."

"¿Con las libélulas? Me anoto." Sparx dijo entusiasmado.

"Bueno, vamos." Cazador dijo, a lo que los demás lo siguieron.

"Oigan ¿alguno de ustedes vio a Sheila?" El mono pregunto a sus amigos

"Negativo soldado. No la vi desde hace días." Byrd contestó.

"Seguramente está ocupada, no se preocupen." Bianca sugirió.

No hubo más preguntas por el resto de la caminata. Mientras paseaban, veían como varios dragones pasaban por el reino, tanto adultos como niños, ya sea jugando o conversado o hasta quemando ovejas.

Desde que Spyro derrotó a la hechicera, los Reinos Olvidados volvieron a recuperar su magia, y los dragones finalmente pudieron regresar a su viejo hogar después de mucho tiempo.

De la nada Bianca sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola temblar un poco, algo que Cazador notó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de frío." Ella le respondió para no preocuparlo.

Cazador la abrazó en un intento de quitarle el frío "¿Mejor?"

Bianca asintió sonriendo "Mejor. Gracias."

"Cuando quieras."

* * *

Los Alpes de Sheila, un lugar extremadamente montañoso, muy pacífico y tranquilo, lleno de naturaleza y paz. Justo sentada de una roca estaba sentada una canguro, con un traje color beis, y de cabello pelirrojo, disfrutando del cálido sol de la tarde.

Parecía estar esperando a alguien por su constante movimiento de cabeza, volteaba al portal a su hogar a que alguien llegara.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para que llegara su visita. Del portal llegó una criatura con coraza dura en la espalda, con vestuario algo extravagante. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, una pañoleta roja atada al cuello, y un cinturón café donde llevaba una resortera.

"Cielos, al fín llegue." Dijo la nueva cara. "Esto está más lejos de lo que pensé."

Sheila reconoció su acento y su aspecto, y rápidamente lo saludo "Hola Bandit."

"Hola Sheila." El armadillo le devolvió el saludo "No sabía que vivías tan lejos. Tuve que pedir indicaciones desde Ciudad Acantilado para llegar hasta aquí."

Sheila se rió nerviosamente "Si, disculpa eso. Tenía que regresar rápido para evitar más invasiones."

"No hay nada de malo en eso. Pero para la próxima avísame." Bandit le sonrió mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

"Claro compañero." Ella le estrechó la mano y Bandit la tomó con gusto. "Bueno, como aún eres nuevo me será un gusto mostrarte el resto de este reino, aunque puede que ya hayas conocido parte del reino buscándome." Sheila se rascó la cabeza incómodamente, riéndose.

"No hay problema." Estuvieron a punto de salir cuando Bandit se detuvo rápidamente "Espera." Sheila volteó al armadillo viendo como se quitaba el sombrero y sacaba lo que parecía un objeto en forma de V "Traje esto para tí."

Sheila tomó el objeto con gusto. "Un búmeran. Me encantan los búmeran." Le dijo contenta.

"Sí, compré uno mientras venía aquí. Pensé que te gustaría por como combina con tu aspecto."

Sheila le sonrió en lo que se volteó para lanzarlo. El objeto hizo un sonido de arco que se alejaba rápidamente para luego regresar directamente a ella, atrapándola con la mano.

Bandit vió impresionado esa muestra de dominio "¡Cielos! Eso fue impresionante."

"Gracias." La canguro empezó a girar el búmeran con su dedo. "He estado practicando mucho con algunos que me prestaban. Pero es mejor tener uno propio."

Sheila puso su búmeran en su bolsillo y se acercó al portal "Bueno, ¿Continuamos con nuestro recorrido?"

"Claro amiga." Bandit le respondió alegre, y ambos salieron de los Alpes para explorar el resto de los Reinos Olvidados.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Talvez se pregunten ciertas cosas como lo de Cho Lei y Red o Sheila y Bandit (o talvez no).**

 **Lo de las libélulas y la asignación en parte le debo la idea a KaiserTheArmed, un autor y amigo mío.**

 **¡Hasta que nos leamos de nuevo!**


End file.
